We hooked up
by Aria.sm
Summary: Kagura tiene que lidiar con Okita, el amigo de su hermano que se quedará todo el fin de semana en su casa. Pero, ¿por qué se le hace tan familiar? AU.
1. I

_**N/A:** Iba a ser un oneshot pero bueno, ahora es un three-shot. Me disculpan cualquier error entre los tiempos, no acostumbro escribir en presente pero para este fandom casi que se me sale solo. __Basado en el prompt "We hooked up randomly at a party once and it turns out you are friends with my brother" y pues, esto fue lo que me salió xD Clasificación M por lenguaje e insinuaciones._

* * *

 _Caricias, mordiscos, lamidas, susurros y gemidos inundan la habitación. Una mano aquí, una mano allá; piernas se enredan entre sí y se turnan para dominarse el uno al otro. Ambos son unos salvajes en la vida cotidiana y unas bestias en la cama. Sus cuerpos y energías se complementan a pesar de que se conocen hace menos de dos horas; la atracción es tan clara como el agua._

 _Su lengua roza un punto especialmente sensible y se derrite bastante literalmente sobre su acompañante, quien solo le dedica una sonrisa arrogante y así comienza la siguiente ronda, ya ni sabe por cuál van._

* * *

Un ruido lejano la saca de su ensoñación y Kagura abre primero un ojo y luego el otro, la habitación no está tan clara como esperaba y agradece por ello.

Recuerda el sueño que estaba teniendo y el sonrojo aparece en su rostro, como lo hacía cada vez que pensaba en esa noche sin ataduras en la cual nombres nunca fueron intercambiados. Ya había pasado poco más de dos años de eso y su memoria del rostro del hombre no era más que un manchón castaño entre sus piernas pero su cuerpo no olvida nunca la sensación ni el placer que experimentó.

Siente la humedad en su ropa íntima y deja salir un suspiro. Tendrá que arreglárselas mientras se ducha.

 **...**

Baja a desayunar una vez aseada y la sorpresa de ver a su familia entera en la mesa la desubica por un momento.

-¿Quién murió?

Su padre tiene la mirada ensombrecida mientras que su hermano calla y ella no puede evitar preguntarse si realmente murió alguien.

-Nadie -contesta su padre finalmente -Siéntate, queríamos hablarte de algo -se sirvió un tazón de cereal e hizo como le dijeron-. ¿Recuerdas a Okita-kun?

-¿El tipo que fue compañero de Kamui en la universidad? -Ella no lo conoce, pero había escuchado en varias ocasiones a su hermano hablar sobre él.

-Ese mismo. Verás, pronto es el aniversario de la muerte de su hermana por lo que tiene planeado venir pero no tiene donde quedarse. Y Kamui le ha ofrecido nuestra casa.

No es que la idea de tener a un desconocido en casa la emocione pero tampoco le veía mayor problema, siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejado de sus asuntos —entiéndase como su comida.

-¿Cuándo? -Su padre deja salir un gran suspiro y ella frunce el ceño al verlo adoptar esa mirada oscura nuevamente-. ¿Qué?

Kamui rueda los ojos y contesta ambas preguntas con una sola respuesta.

-El fin de semana.

Aaaah, así que de eso se trata. Su padre se irá a un viaje de negocios esos mismos días por lo que no le costó sumar dos más dos y saber que no está muy feliz con la idea de dejar a un extraño en su casa mientras no esté.

-Kagura-chan, papi no estará cerca para protegerte, así que si no te gusta la idea no lo permitiré.

-Calvo, puedo protegerme sola. Si ese sujeto me hace algo, le romperé la cara, sí. Además, si es amigo de Kamui debe ser un adefesio, con tan solo que me hable le romperé la cara. La gran Gura-sama no tiene tiempo para seres inferiores.

-Hermanita, tienes cereal en el cabello.

Kagura tira el tazón ahora vacío al rostro de su hermano.

 **...**

Desparramada en el sofá escucha a su padre y a su hermano discutir al umbral de la puerta detrás de ella. Que mejor me quedaré, no es seguro; que ya vete, viejo; que no me llames viejo; que calvito, entonces; que niño insolente; que el taxista se va a largar con sus maletas si no sale de una buena vez; que la seguridad de su hija es más importan—

Oye a su padre dejar salir un grito y luego el portazo. Un par de gritos después finalmente se sube al auto y este se aleja.

-¿Lo pateaste? -Kamui se sienta en el sofá individual y asiente-. Dile a tu amigo que traiga el almuerzo, no hay nada para comer.

-Ya lo hice.

Sonríe complacida, tal vez no sea tan malo.

 **...**

Película y media, un tazón de palomitas y tres refrescos después suena el timbre y a ella no le podría importar menos que la escuchen mientras le grita a su hermano que la comida llegó. Kamui aparece nuevamente en la sala, ignorando el hecho de que ella no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, y abre la puerta. Ella se enfoca en la basura de película que está viendo mientras espera que la alimenten.

-Oi, Kagura. Saluda.

Chasqueando la lengua levanta la mano y la sacude un poco sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Tan grosera como tú, se nota que son familia.

-Tan delicado como tú, se nota que son amigos -le devuelve el insulto porque algo en su tono la molesta.

-Más importante, ¿trajiste comida?

Sabe que a Kamui realmente le parece más importante que el hecho de que ni se conocen y en menos de cinco minutos ya se insultaron mutuamente. No lo culpa, es comida.

Okita responde que sí y ella se levanta. Mira finalmente al amigo de Kamui y nota con disgusto que no, no es un adefesio.

 **...**

En la mesa Kamui prácticamente inhala la comida y entre bocados entabla una conversación con Okita. Ella, por su parte, come más despacio de lo normal y se queda observando al segundo. Y no, no es porque Okita sea guapo ni porque ella trate de actuar más femenina. No, ninguna de esas pendejadas. Es que el muy imbécil se le hace familiar.

Reacciona al ver que ambos la están mirando y sabe que le acaban de hablar pero no sabe qué fue lo que dijeron por lo que solo deja salir un "¿Huh?"

-Que por qué me miras tanto.

Uy, eso fue su culpa. Avergonzada pero actuando como si no, responde.

-No es nada, es que siento que te he visto antes.

Estaba preparada para que le respondiera con una burla pero el castaño solo frunce el ceño y dice que él también la encuentra familiar. Lo mira sorprendida pero Kamui interviene antes de que realmente lo pueda pensar.

-Fácil. Tú la encuentras así porque es prácticamente idéntica a mí y tú seguro lo viste alguna de las veces que fuiste al campus a dejarme lo que olvidaba.

Ambos aceptan la explicación, pero ella lo hace de mala gana. Siente la respuesta en la punta de la lengua pero no logra recordarlo.

 **...**

La decisión de ver televisión mientras bajan el almuerzo termina en una guerra por ver quién se apodera del control remoto. Los cojines vuelan, insultos viajan de un lado a otro y más de una amenaza es lanzada a todos y a ninguno a la vez.

El teléfono familiar suena en el fondo y no es hasta al tercer minuto que suena sin parar que Kamui se digna a contestar; no sin antes empujar a Kagura, haciéndola caer en el sofá y arrojar el control en el proceso. Cae a sus pies, pero el esfuerzo por levantarse y recuperarlo es demasiado y se resigna a ver lo que sea que los chicos quieran.

Okita se agacha y es justo en el momento en que su cabeza queda a la altura de sus rodillas en que el recuerdo le cae como rayo.

Por todo el sukonbu, él era el tipo con el que se había acostado y que todavía le provoca sueños húmedos.

Se atraganta con una palomita y comienza a toser, jurando que está cerca de escupir el hígado en medio del ataque. Okita la voltea a ver desconcertado y se queda como idiota aún en el piso mientras ella siente las lágrimas ya a punto de bajarle por las mejillas. Y como ella quiere vivir, le da un manotazo en la cabeza pidiendo auxilio.

El muy imbécil se refugia en el sofá individual y le sonríe sádicamente.

 **...**

-Pude haber muerto.

-Ya, pero no lo hiciste.

-Pero pude haberlo hecho.

Okita la ignora y cuando Kamui regresa y le pregunta por qué se ve así, ella da gracias por casi ahogarse, que así tiene excusa para el sonrojo —que, para el estado en el que se encuentra su cara, la palabra se queda corta.

Por el pánico dice que dará una vuelta a la manzana y sale disparata hacia la calle, escuchando como le gritan que no se queje del programa de televisión luego.

A ella no le puede importar menos.

 **...**

Unos, dos, tres timbrazos después finalmente contesta.

-¡SOYO!

-¿Kagura-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

-Es él, está en mi casa.

-¿Qué?, ¿quién?

Con palabras atropelladas le explica la situación a su mejor amiga y termina su relato inhalando bruscamente; se ha quedado sin aire.

Siente la ira estallar dentro de sí cuando escucha la carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

 **...**

Soyo le ha dicho que aproveche y se dé un revolcón nuevamente pero ella sabe que no es tan simple. Que es —o era— el mejor amigo de su hermano y ni siquiera se acuerda de ella.

Y ella espera que siga así.

No es tan complicado, piensa, cuando se acostó con Okita andaba el cabello negro, por una mala broma que Kamui le jugó. No la va a reconocer tan fácilmente, tan solo debe asegurarse de no darle la oportunidad.

Maldice el hecho de que su única amiga haya salido de la ciudad justamente ese fin de semana y piensa a dónde más podría escapar.

Da un par de respiraciones antes de entrar a su hogar y lo que la recibe son los chicos jugando videojuegos.

Ok, puede hacer esto.


	2. II

No, no puede. Tan solo lleva una hora en su habitación y ya está a punto de volverse loca.

El único televisor está en la sala de estar, la cocina está atravesándolo, no tiene ni idea en dónde se dejó el cargador de celular y ni muerta se va a poner a estudiar aunque la única semana que no tiene deberes es la única vez que está dispuesta a hacerlos.

La puerta se abre y antes de poder reclamarle a su hermano que toque primero, este habla.

-Vamos a salir, llegaremos a la hora de cenar.

-Trae pizza.

Espera hasta que escucha la puerta principal cerrarse para salir en una expedición en busca de todo lo que necesitará para sobrevivir el fin de semana sin salir de su habitación.

Y luego una siesta. Después del día que ha tenido, se merece un descanso.

 **...**

Se despierta con un jadeo y las bragas empapadas.

Inhala y deja salir el aire lentamente, frustrada. Su sueño ha tenido muchos más detalles que lo acostumbrado y se le pasa brevemente por la mente seguir el consejo de Soyo. Termina descartando la idea pero se lleva una mano a la entrepierna.

Cierra los ojos y cuando la cara de Okita es lo primero que ve, su mano deja de moverse. No se mueve, analizando la situación. Se muerde el labio inferior sabiendo perfectamente que es lo que va a decidir. Deja salir un suspiro y continúa con el movimiento de su mano, esta vez pensando libre y descaradamente en él.

Unos cuantos gemidos después siente que ya está cerca del orgasmo cuando escucha que llaman a su celular.

-¡Demonios!

 **...**

Mira más allá de la ventana y nota que ya ha oscurecido mientras que con la mano limpia alcanza su celular y le contesta la llamada a su hermano.

-¿Qué? -Suelta molesta.

 _-Dice Kamui que cuál pizza quieres._

Se atraganta con su propia saliva, esa definitivamente no es la voz de su hermano.

-Ah… Cualquiera…

 _-Dice que cualquiera_ -escucha como pasa el mensaje y mordiéndose el labio nuevamente comienza a seguir con sus ministraciones, asegurándose de no dejar escapar ningún sonido-. _Dice que cuánta hambre tienes._

-…

- _Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?_

-Síí… Dile que como siempre -se muerde la lengua un segundo-. ¿Cuánto tardarán?

- _Como 25 minutos._

-Ok…

Corta la llamada y unos momentos después finalmente alcanza el orgasmo. Se cubre la cara con las manos y siente su rostro arder por lo que acaba de hacer.

Oficialmente está jodida.

 **...**

Come su pizza en silencio y a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez hace todo lo posible por no mirar a Okita.

Kamui le lanza miradas extrañadas de vez en cuando pero no dice nada y ella no ha estado nunca tan agradecida con su hermano.

 **...**

Se deja caer en su cama. Es algo pronto para dormir pero se pasó las últimas dos horas jugando en su celular y ya no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Solo espera que pueda evadir _ese_ sueño esa noche.

 **...**

Aún es temprano pero ya está cansada de dormir y decide que caminar un poco le hará bien a su cuerpo. Se dirige al baño, se asea un poco y se cambia de ropa y sale de la casa.

 **...**

Termina corriendo por 40 minutos y para cuando regresa a la casa, Okita está desayunando pizza de la noche anterior. Busca con la mirada a su hermano pero el castaño aclara su duda antes de que la ponga en palabras.

-Aún está durmiendo.

Claro, es Kamui, de ninguna manera estaría despierto antes de las 11 a.m. en un fin de semana; tenga invitados en casa o no.

Siente la mirada de Okita sobre ella y se vuelve repentinamente consciente de que está empapada en sudor y su cabello debe estar hecho un desastre. Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, huye a tomar una ducha.

 **...**

Sale en short y una sudadera y con el cabello aun dejando caer gotas de agua sobre el suelo se acomoda en el sofá con un pedazo de pizza en la mano. A los minutos Okita se sienta en el sofá individual que ocupó anoche y ella se obliga a concentrarse en el programa de televisión que está viendo. No resiste y le lanza una mirada rápida y lo ve observando sus piernas —las de ella— con el ceño fruncido, pensativo.

Le entra pánico.

Pero Kamui la salva nuevamente entrando a la sala de estar en ese momento y ella jura, sabiendo que realmente no lo hará, que se portará mejor con su hermano.

-¿No tienes que irte ya?

-Sí.

Finge que no les presta atención pero por dentro está que grita de alivio.

-¿A qué hora vuelves?

-No sé, tarde.

Otro grito interno.

 **...**

A los diez minutos sin Okita en la casa, le pregunta a Kamui por qué no fue con él.

-No le gusta que lo acompañen.

Bah, que a ella no le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer ese otro. Más importante…

-¿Y cuándo se va?

-Mañana antes del medía día

Bien, puede sobrevivir a esto.


	3. III

Okita regresa pasada la media noche y ella se maldice por no haberse dado cuenta de la hora que era. Estúpidas maratones de películas de miedo.

Él se sienta en el sofá como hizo en la mañana y se ve tan cansado que ella hasta le ofrece un vaso de agua. Él acepta y cuando ella regresa con el, le dice que no se acostumbre mientras le pasa la bebida. Okita la toma, posando su mano sobre la de ella, y mirándola a los ojos le dice:

-Gracias, China.

Reconoce el apodo; sin embargo, la última vez que lo escuchó fue dicho en medio de suspiros y gruñidos.

Sabe que si la mano de Okita no estuviera sosteniendo el vaso por sobre la de ella ya lo habría dejado caer tan bien como sabe que Okita también lo sabe. Siente el calor que se ha vuelto tan familiar en el último día recorrer sus mejillas y a modo de respuesta Okita le sonríe burlonamente.

Carajo.

 **...**

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -Reconoce una batalla perdida cuando la ve.

-Desde que huiste ayer.

-Cabrón.

El sádico le vuelve a sonreír y ella piensa que puede que sí le termine rompiendo la cara.

-Es que fue tan divertido verte toda nerviosa cada vez que me tenías cerca.

-Yo no estaba nerviosa -batalla perdida o no, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Sí, claro. Y tampoco me tienes ganas otra vez.

-¡Yo no—!

-Silencio, China. Despertarás a tu hermano.

Le rompería la cara.

-Yo no estaba nerviosa ni te tengo ganas -prácticamente escupe la mentira.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que hacías ayer cuando hablábamos por teléfono? -Siente su rostro arder y antes de que logre decir algo, el sádico vuelve a hablar-. Antes de que me mientas recuerda que yo ya te he escuchado gemir.

Mierda, ¿por qué todo le sale mal?

-Eso no quiere decir que te tenga ganas a _ti_. Estaba muy ocupada antes de que llamaras, eso es todo.

-¿Y decidiste continuar mientras hablábamos? -Nota la incredulidad en su voz y en la ceja levantada.

-Aguantarse un orgasmo es malo para la salud.

Okita se ríe y ella siente como todo se le revuelve por dentro.

-De acuerdo, dejemos eso de lado -él le quita por completo el vaso de agua y lo deja en el suelo pero toma su muñeca y la obliga a sentarse en sus piernas-. ¿Qué tal si te ayudo con eso de los orgasmos?

 **...**

Estúpida vagina, piensa mientras que la mano de Okita asciende lentamente por su pierna y su ropa interior comienza a humedecerse en anticipación.

De pronto se siente como la persona más idiota del mundo.

¿Por qué demonios se está quejando?

Es cierto que le tiene ganas. Durante el último año le ha tenido ganas y aquí lo tenía, ofreciéndose a repetirlo y ella, como toda una imbécil, se rehusaba por su enojo y vergüenza.

A ver, la primera vez —o la primera noche, porque lo hicieron varias veces— que estuvo con él, él no fue diferente. No es que hayan conversado mucho pero le bastó con las pocas palabras que intercambiaron para saber que era un engreído y un sádico y, joder, que ella de todos modos se acostó con él.

Ahora la situación no era diferente y sin embargo, ella se negaba.

Pues a la mierda, es lo último que se dice a sí misma.

 **...**

Acomoda sus piernas para quedar a horcajadas sobre Okita y le devuelve la sonrisa que él le ha estado dando en los últimos minutos.

-Bien, veamos qué tan útil eres.

Okita sonríe y se apresura a quitarle la sudadera.

 **...**

Está en el suelo, desnuda de la cintura para arriba con Okita sobre ella en condiciones similares. Lo ve llevarse un pecho a la boca mientras sus manos la recorren por todo el cuerpo. Ella juega con su cabello y siente su espalda con su mano libre.

Un ruido sordo suena a lo lejos y Okita se detiene, buscando sus ojos con la mirada.

-No es nada, Kamui probablemente se cayó de la cama otra vez. Tiene el sueño tan pesado que ni se dará cuenta.

Okita espera unos segundos, queriendo comprobar que realmente no es nada, pero ella no tiene tanta paciencia y cambia las posiciones, viendo la sorpresa en sus ojos ahora desde arriba.

Besa su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen mientras sus manos le desabrochan el cinturón y cuando finalmente llega al botón del pantalón Okita atrapa sus muñecas entre sus manos, deteniéndola.

-¿Ahora qu—?

-Shh. ¿No oyes eso?

Bufa exasperada y se concentra en sus alrededores. No escucha nada salvo por el leve rugir del motor automovilístico fuera de su casa—

…

-¡Mierda, es papi!

Ambos se levantan como si el suelo fuera lava y recogen las prendas lo más silencioso y rápidamente posible. Cuando escuchan la llave en la puerta principal no se lo piensan dos veces y corren.

 **...**

Apoyada en la puerta dentro del interior de su habitación trata de calmar su respiración de pronto cuando le hablan.

-Estuvo cerca.

Su cabeza gira a la dirección donde provino la voz y parpadea un par de veces para tener mejor visibilidad de la figura a su lado, aunque realmente no le haga falta para saber quién es.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Por qué me seguiste? -Sonar molesta es difícil cuando se está susurrando, pero ella hace el intento.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? No es como si pudiera entrar a la habitación de Kamui sin camisa, con el pantalón flojo y tu sostén en mi mano.

Le arrebata la prenda y lo fulmina con la mirada, lista para soltarle un par de insultos, pero los pasos que escucha en el pasillo la distraen. Gira rápidamente y le pone el seguro a la puerta justo antes de que la perilla empiece a moverse.

-¿No crees que sospechará porque esté cerrada? -Okita pregunta una vez escuchan a su padre alejarse.

-Para nada, vivo con Kamui. Una vez me cortó el cabello mientras dormía. Además -le sonríe por sobre su hombro-, con un desconocido en la casa, es más seguro así, ¿no?

Lo siguiente que nota es una mano apretando su pecho.

 **...**

Se muerde el interior de la boca al sentir a Okita besar su cuello y ubicar su otra mano en su estómago, empujándola hacia él y haciendo que su miembro choque contra su trasero.

-Ah…

-Entonces no hay problema con que sigamos…

 **...**

Okita está en la esquina, refunfuñando por haberlo detenido mientras se viste y ella lucha contra sus deseos más primitivos porque definitivamente no lo va a hacer estando su padre en la casa.

Kamui era otro asunto, teniendo en cuenta que duerme como los muertos…

 **...**

-Deja de quejarte, sádico.

-Me dejaste con las ganas.

Ella evita decirle que no es el único.

-Ya lo haremos luego -tan pronto como las palabras dejan su boca se muerde la lengua.

No, no lo harán.

No se conocen, apenas y descubrieron el nombre del otro el día anterior. Él vive en otra ciudad, ella ni sabe en cuál. Nunca intercambiaron números. Y las únicas dos veces que se han encontrado en sus vidas fue por pura casualidad. La primera fue en un bar cuando cumplió sus 20 y la segunda cuando lo presentaron como amigo de su hermano.

Comienza a preguntarse si debería retractarse de haberse negado.

 **...**

Aparta su mirada de la puerta después de algunos minutos. Tras su desliz, Okita terminó de vestirse y se fue de su habitación con un chasquido de lengua.

Se quita el short y se mete entre las sabanas; sintiéndose molesta, confundida y cachonda a partes iguales.

 **...**

El sol colándose entre las cortinas y dándole en la cara la despierta y ella siente que no ha dormido nada a pesar de que el reloj marque más de las 11 a.m.

Sabe por el silencio que se extiende en su casa que Okita ya se ha marchado al igual que su padre y su hermano. Se levanta sintiéndose diez años más vieja y justo cuando está recogiendo su ropa del suelo lo ve.

Un papel doblado por la mitad cerca de la puerta.

 **...**

Ya en el tren, Sougo sonríe al recibir un mensaje de texto por parte de Kagura.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** En caso de que no haya quedado caro, Sougo le dejó su número a Kagura. Y no, no significa que se enamoraron pero definitivamente pasaría en el futuro. __Casi muero escribiendo esto, justo cuando pensaba en terminarlo, se me ocurrían más cosas y acababa alargándolo pero ya llegamos al final (algo soso, lo admito pero esto más un experimento que otra cosa). Mil gracias por todo._


End file.
